Simplify the expression. $(-2q-7)(-3q+8)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-2q-7}$ onto the ${-3q}$ and ${8}$ $ = {-3q}({-2q-7}) + {8}({-2q-7})$ Then distribute the ${-3q}.$ $ = ({-3q} \times {-2q}) + ({-3q} \times {-7}) + {8}({-2q-7})$ $ = 6q^{2} + 21q + {8}({-2q-7})$ Then distribute the ${8}$ $ = 6q^{2} + 21q + ({8} \times {-2q}) + ({8} \times {-7})$ $ = 6q^{2} + 21q - 16q - 56$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 6q^{2} + 5q - 56$